A Day at The Festival
by Mitsuki-iichan
Summary: What will happen when Syaoran and Sakura goes on a festival, spending time with only each other? Will it lead to one confessing to the other?


A/N: Hope you like it! It just came out of my mind.. ehehehe..

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

"Sugoi yo!" A certain emerald-eyed girl exclaimed, moving her hands to her chest.

The boy beside her smiled, "Sakura-chan, don't get yourself too excited! There's still a long time you know?" He said looking at the entrance of the Tsukimine Shrine.

The brunnette turned around, a smile on her face, emerald eyes sparkling as she held his hand, "Come on, Syaoran-kun!"

The said boy blushed at the touch but let himself be pulled in the festival...

There were no visible moons out on the sky, the sky was clear, with no clouds except for the stars. There were also many bright lights to brighten the festival up. Smiling faces all around.. and laughters everywhere, causing Kinomoto Sakura to fuel up more as the couple walked around the festival.

Sakura wore a pink kimono, with designs of cherry blossoms, and a matching cute clip for her short hair. She looked really nice.. just for him.

While her partner had worn green jacket and baggy pants. He looked really handsome, even though he only wore casual wear.

"Mitte! Mitte!" Sakura called to Syaoran pulling his sleeve when she spotted a teddy bear displayed for one of the games."Syaoran-kun! Kawaii desu ne?" she stated, running to it. It was a black teddy bear with a green ribbon around its neck and it held a heart in its arms with the words "I love You" written on it.

"It's cute isn't it?" A man said pointing at it.

Sakura only blushed and nodded at him. "I'll give it to you if you win this." The man then pointed out, it was a shooting game. You'd have to get the center point to get the teddy... but.. she wasn't any good at it at all!

Her face fell when she heard this and was about to go, when a hand held her by the shoulder. She turned around, surprised to see Syaoran, he smiled at her telling her to stay and watch, so he paid the man and got the arrow gun(AN: XD.. okayyy... i don't know what that's called.. sooo... gomen!")

Sakura watched him intently, draining all his features, he just became so interesting to her all of a sudden. He was aiming now, closing one eye to get a better aim. She watched his every move,and was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when he shot. She blushed in embarrasment remembering how she was looking at him, and grinned when she saw that he got the center! His aim was perfect! Her smile widened when the man gave her the teddy.

Syaoran smiled, looking at her hugging the stuffed toy tightly to her chest. He held her hand and noticed a pink tint on her face when they walked away.

"Arigatou!" She suddenly said, smiling up at him. "But.. you didn't have to get this for me.." She trailed off looking at the ground. But deep inside, she was really happy he did it.

Syaoran lifted his hand up and placed it just below her chin, moving her face so she was now looking up at him, they were staring at one another.. Syaoran blushed as he realized what he had just done and dropped his hand quickly. "I-It's alright.." He stuttered looking away from her. When he had composed himself again, he continued, "Just keep that smile on your face Sakura-chan.. And that would be enough.."

Sakura blushed tomato red at this but nodded still. She reached for his hand and smiled up at him again, walking hand and hand silently, for a while, when she decided to break it off.

"Syaoran!.. I'll call it Syaoran!" She said lifting the bear to the air.

"W-What?" He stumbled, looking at her weirdly.

Sakura giggled, "I'll name him Syaoran.. because you gave it to me.. And so that.. I will always remember your kindness Syaoran.. I'll always keep it with me!" She explained, face gantle, with a very relaxing aura around her.

He blushed deeper and tightened his hold on Sakura's hand, "Arigatou" he mumbled.

Sakura's face lit up and she looked forward, when she saw the ferris wheel.

"Syaoran-kun! Is it ok if we ride that?" She asked pointing at the wheel.

Syaoran looked at what she was pointing at and nodded, "Hai, let's go"

They walked towards it and walked in. The man closed the door for them, and they started to move upwards.

Sakura looked down upon the city, it was full of brilliant lights, with cars moving here and there. She was really enjoying this, and it made Syaoran happy that he was with her today. He was staring at her for some time now, and he was rather lucky since Sakura haven't noticed that until now, she really was dense. She doesn't even know what's happening around her anymore, even if it was the most obvious.

And... he was also thinking to himself.. He would tell Sakura his feelings for her later on.. He was determined, even though he thought there was a small chance she'd return his feelings. He frowned at the thought.. what if she doesn't like him back? His hope was vanishing as he thought about it.. But.. He shook his head, he would do this, he'd tell her later that evening. There are no spaces for his doubts now.

Sakura turned to look at Syaoran, her smile falling when she saw the deep frown on his face, "Syaoran-kun?"

She asked, breaking his train of thoughts, he looked up to see Sakura's face only inches away from his. He jumped up and moved backwards.

"W-What is it?" He stuttered out.

Sakura frowned when he moved away from her, forcing a smile up.. "It's nothing.. You were just spacing out a bit.." She said, though the ecstacy in her voice earlier on was gone..

Syaoran shrugged it off.. And the rest of the ride was spent in silence..

When the ride ended, they got out and walked for a bit more. Sakura was still thinking about what happened that she was really surprised when a hand suddenly clamped down on hers. She looked at Syaoran.

"Come with me" was all he said before leading her on, and she only followed him.

When he stopped, Sakura saw a lake in front of her. The lake was sparkling with calming ripples. A big tree was behind them, she looked up and found fireflies all around! She smiled and was about to turn around to Syaoran when two arms suddenly wrapped around her. She gave a side glance at the guy beside her and saw chestnut hair, and blushed when she recognized that it was Syaoran. It was Syaoran that held her in his arms right now.. not any other girl.. She started stuttering out uncomprehensible words when he interrupted her.

"Sakura-- Please.. don't be scared.." He whispered, his warm breath on her ears, making shivers run down her spine. He tightened his hold as if afraid that something might happen..

"S-Syaoran? W-What are you saying?"

Syaoran turned her around catching her eyes. His amber eyes looking intensely down her emerald ones. And it was full of emotions.. Emotions that Sakura couldn't quite understand herself.

"I... I love you Sakura, please... stay with me.." He said bluntly.

Emerald eyes widened at the statement. She stared at his amber orbs, searching. Was it true? Was what he said true.. or.. was he just...

"Honto ni?" Her voice was shaking, just barely above a whisper.

His grip tightened on her shoulders, he looked at her eyes, before looking away. "I-I'm sorry..You probably would never like me... I was only.." Her lips curved upward as he tried explaining.. but failing miserably, she chuckled and placed her index finger on his lips making him stop.

He gasped at her action, heart beating rapidly in his chest that it would seem like it would explode any minute now... She moved her hand and cupped his cheek.

"Aishteru" She whispered before she captured his lips.


End file.
